


Welcome to New York, Lara Jean

by pattonsmadrid



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattonsmadrid/pseuds/pattonsmadrid
Summary: New York is a city for dreamers that happens to be home to Lara Jean Song Covey. Lara Jean Song-Covey refuses to let the city's bright lights blind her. As she navigates her way through this busy city and life, she meets a charming lawyer who just might be one of her dreams personified.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Lara Jean Bradshaw

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.. one of my goals for 2020 was to get back into writing! I decided that writing about one of my favorite couples would be a great way to ease back into it. I’m a bit rusty so bear with me :) This work will focus on adult Peter and Lara Jean! The letters and all of that didn’t happen in this fic, they are complete strangers. I hope you enjoy my work.

Mondays.

Lara Jean disliked many things but very few things came close to the dislike she had for Mondays. Especially Mondays in New York City. As a girl, New York City had always been her dream city. Inspired by the iconic Carrie Bradshaw, Lara Jean wanted to be a girl who faced her fears and lived life to the fullest. And what better city to do that than the Big Apple?  
However, by the time college came around, Lara Jean found herself not ready to part with her cozy home in Virginia. How could she leave her family behind? Lara Jean had always found herself so content being at home: watching movies with her two sisters, stress baking her worries away, and enjoying her high school romance with John Ambrose McClaren. Deciding to take baby steps, Lara Jean applied to an out-of-state school that was far away enough that she could have the college experience but close enough that she could still come home when the time away got to be too much. New York was still way too big of a step.

This decision proved to be one of the best ones Lara Jean ever made. Lara Jean thrived at UNC. Her time at UNC was filled with her discovering new hobbies, making new friends, and pushing herself out of her comfort zone. A lot of the credit goes to her best friend Chris. Lara Jean smiles as she thinks of her college roommate. Chris and Lara Jean were polar opposites and their first weeks as roommates had been a living hell. Lara Jean loved keeping things tidy and organized while Chris had the mindset that if things were out of sight, they were out of mind. Lara Jean grew a few grays trying her best not to scream at Chris who bounced into their room at 3 AM after a wild night out. Life has a funny way of bringing opposites together though. One night, when Chris wasn’t out partying, the girls discovered that they both had the dream of living in NYC after graduation. That one conversation was the beginning of a wonderful friendship with Chris constantly pushing Lara Jean out of her comfort zone. 

Lara Jean pulls open her curtains to allow daylight to flood in. Beneath her, the city is already bustling alive with busy people walking along the streets. Even after one year of living here, Lara Jean still can't believe that her one of her childhood dreams came true. Where else can you find mini countries within a city? Where else can you find homemade Mexican food on one street corner and Dominican mangu on the next? That’s the beauty of living in such a big and beautiful city. Everyone is different and those differences are what sets NYC apart. So how did quiet Lara Jean end up in the city that never sleeps? The answer lies in one of the hobbies she took up at UNC...


	2. Ice Rinks and Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara Jean helps her friend connect with his crush and finds a new passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello 👋 I'm back from my little hiatus. I will update on Mondays. I know the beginning is a little slow but I want to cover how Lara Jean got to New York. Here's chapter two! Enjoy :)

Politics of Latin America had been one of Lara Jean’s favorite courses during her time at UNC. Despite her shy demeanor, Lara Jean could get quite fired up when it came to debating subjects she was particularly passionate about. It was during that course that Lara Jean met one of her best friends, Lucas Krapf.  
Lucas’ question comes on an evening when Lara Jean and Lucas are pulling an all-nighter studying for their midterm.  
“Hey Lara Jean, can I ask you a question?” Lucas asked, hazel eyes flickered with curiosity.  
“As long as it has nothing to do with you and Chris setting me up on a blind date, sure!” Lara Jean answers with a smile.  
Lucas rolls his eyes and hands Lara Jean his flashcards. “That was one time Lara Jean! I’ll have you know that Adam still asks me about you! But no, I was wondering if you have plans for this Friday night?”  
“Friday night? I don’t think so. Why... what’s up?”  
Lucas claps his hands, excitedly. “Excellent. I’ll stop by your dorm at 7. Dress warm” 

Lara Jean swears that if Lucas wasn’t gay, she’d be head over heels in love with him. He’s one of those people that makes you feel like you’re the only person in the world. He makes you feel special. So when he knocks on her door at 7 PM, Lara Jean is ready to go and full of excitement.  
“Wow Lara Jean! You look beautiful.” Lucas says as he wraps her up in a hug. “You ready?”  
“Thanks Lucas. Yes, I’m ready. I wasn’t quite sure how cold it’s going to be so I hope this is okay.” Lara Jean glances down at her outfit, a warm jumper dress with leggings.  
“It’s perfect, let’s go.” Lucas says as he grabs her hand and drags her out of her room.  
Lara Jean’s face goes white as Lucas parks in front of their local ice skating rink.  
“Lucas… you’re taking me, the clumsiest person ever ice skating? Nope, I can’t do this.”  
Lucas shoots her a smile. “You’re not getting out of this missy. Plus my crush works here so you’re my wing woman tonight. I’ll be by your side the entire time.”  
Lara Jean glares at him. “You can’t use your crush against me. You know I’m a sucker for romance.” Lucas shrugs and smiles in a cheeky kind of way. 

_Damn Lucas. _Lara Jean thinks as she watches her best friend effortlessly glide around the rink. Out of the corner, she notices she isn’t the only one watching him. Lucas’ crush keeps stealing glances as Lucas shows off his amazing ice skating skills.  
Lucas laughs as he notices that Lara Jean’s knuckles are turning white from how hard she is grabbing the edge. He offers her his hand and bows. “Shall we m’lady?”  
Lara Jean swoons internally. “We shall!”  
Despite her initial wariness, Lara Jean picks up ice skating fairly well. Ever since that night, Lara Jean finds herself becoming a regular at the skating rink. One day, as she’s returning her skates, Lucas’ crush talks to her.  
“Hi! It’s Lara Jean right?” He gives her a friendly smile. Lara Jean returns the smile and congratulates Lucas internally. “Right! How’re you?”  
“I’m Max, by the way. Nice to finally meet you. Hope this doesn’t sound creepy but I noticed that you’ve been in fairly often. You’re getting really good. The practice is paying off.”  
Lara Jean blushes. “Not creepy at all. Thank you, I’m far from being a professional but it’s a great way to destress. I’ve really connected with this sport.”  
Max nods. “I get it. I work here part-time but I also study at UNC. I’m part of the ice skating club there. You should join us sometime. We meet Wednesday nights. And, uh, bring your friend maybe?” Now it’s Max’s turn to blush.  
Lara Jean laughs. “I’ll come by Wednesday with Lucas. See you then.” She waves and turns to text Lucas.__

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
